


Operación Ciervo Blanco

by apocrypha73



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Comandos Aulladores tienen que realizar un rescate en un pueblecito del norte de Italia. Se suponía que iba a ser una misión fácil, pero hasta las operaciones más sencillas se complican a veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operación Ciervo Blanco

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible 2015 de la comunidad de lj theavengers-esp. El prompt fue: "Me encantaría un fic de aventurillas de Steve y los comandos durante la guerra, que no tenemos bastantes".  
> Beteado por marionslee, que es la mejor y más paciente.

El alto mando no se había andado con chiquitas a la hora de escoger su base de operaciones en los Alpes Franceses, no señor. Un puñetero castillo del siglo XVII, nada más y nada menos, con sus tapices, sus armaduras y sus corrientes de aire helado por todas partes. Los dueños eran una familia aristocrática venida a menos, que lo habían alquilado a la SSR con la esperanza de que el dinero que obtuviesen por ello les permitiera pagar el mantenimiento de la propiedad unos años más.

  
La sala de reuniones que les habían asignado no era realmente gran cosa: una pequeña sala de música que olía a humedad y a polvo, con todos los muebles cubiertos por fundas a excepción de una mesa rectangular y diez sillas que ellos mismos habían tenido que acarrear desde el comedor de verano—sí, aquel sitio tenía más de un comedor, según la ocasión—. La chimenea no funcionaba y la luz eléctrica hacía cosas raras cuando llovía, pero con todo y con eso, podría haber sido peor. Desde luego Steve estaba acostumbrado a apañarse con mucho menos, y sus compañeros también.

  
Al menos había sillas suficientes para todos los miembros del equipo, lo cual ya constituía una mejora con respecto a la anterior.

  
La puerta se abrió como si hubiera una tormenta en el pasillo, y por ella entró Peggy Carter cual ráfaga de viento huracanado, taconeando rítmicamente sobre el suelo de mármol y levantando a su paso pequeñas nubes de polvo.

  
—Señores, me temo que ha habido un cambio de planes de última hora —dijo, con la misma energía con la que caminaba, mostrando al grupo una carpeta marrón como si eso lo explicara todo.

  
Tras ella, a un paso mucho más calmado, entró en la sala el General Phillips.

  
El hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí con lentitud, la gorra bajo el brazo y su habitual expresión de cansada resignación en el rostro. Para cuando terminó, Peggy ya se había situado a la cabecera de la mesa y tenía el dossier abierto delante de ella.

  
—Vamos a tener que adelantar la operación Ciervo Blanco.

  
Un murmullo sordo recorrió la estancia, mientras los miembros de los Comandos Aulladores intercambiaban comentarios y miradas de extrañeza. Steve se volvió inmediamente hacia Bucky, y éste le correspondió con el ceño fruncido y una línea de preocupación en los labios. No necesitó esforzarse mucho para adivinar lo que estaba pensando, porque era lo mismo que pensaba él: las prisas nunca traían nada bueno, y menos en operaciones tan complejas como aquella.

  
Llevaban semanas planificando aquella misión. El objetivo era Maia Brunner, una ingeniera austríaca de excepcional talento. Había sido la primera mujer de la historia en ser admitida en una carrera tecnológica en la Universidad de Viena, y se graduó con honores a pesar de todos los obstáculos. Su proyecto de fin de carrera había consistido en un revolucionario sistema de camuflaje, capaz de hacer cualquier objeto prácticamente invisible al radar.

  
Cualquier objeto. Incluso uno muy grande, como un avión o un submarino. Uno bien cargado de bombas, que gracias a esa tecnología podría dejar caer sobre una ciudad sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

  
Como era de esperar, su invento llamó la atención de un montón de gente. Y, por esa razón, Maia había huido de Austria en cuando los alemanes pusieron un pie en ella, llevándose consigo todos sus planos y sus notas, y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

  
Hasta ahora.

  
Un espía de los aliados la había encontrado por casualidad en el norte de Italia, en la región de Trentino-Alto Adige, o Venezia Tridentina, como Mussolini se empeñaba en llamarla. Todo el mundo había dado por sentado que Brunner estaría a esas alturas en América Latina o en Australia, tratando de poner tanta distancia entre ella y Alemania como fuera humanamente posible. A nadie se le había ocurrido buscarla en Europa. Pero allí estaba, pasando desapercibida entre la población germanoparlante del Tirol del Sur, trabajando como camarera en una cafetería de Merano.

  
—Sé que no era así como estaba previsto, pero se nos ha acabado el tiempo —seguía diciendo Peggy—. Como muchos de ustedes saben, para ganarse el apoyo de Mussolini, Hitler ha aceptado llevarse a casa a la población de habla alemana del Trentino-Alto Adige, con el fin de consolidar así el dominio de Italia sobre ese territorio. Nuestro contacto en Merano nos ha confirmado que la verdadera identidad de Brunner ha salido a la luz durante el proceso, y que los alemanes la han capturado. Creemos que no tardarán en enviarla a Berlín, así que tenemos que actuar ya.

  
—Por mí, perfecto —contestó Jim Morita, intercambiando un gesto de satisfacción con sus compañeros—. No tenía ningunas ganas de hacerme pasar por jornalero del campo, la verdad. Lo de las operaciones encubiertas no es lo mío.

  
—Ni las otras tampoco, tío —bromeó Gabe, mientras le daba un puntapié desganado a la pata de la silla de Morita—. Los demás no te lo quieren decir, pero te tenemos recogido por pena.

  
—Pena es lo que vas a sentir tú la próxima vez que veas tu cara en un espejo, Jones —replicó Jim, mostrando el puño cerrado a su compañero en un gesto de lo más elocuente.

  
—Señores, por favor —les interrumpió Peggy —. No tenemos tiempo para esto.

  
El plan original había sido ir de incógnito hasta Merano, localizar a Brunner y convencerla para que se marchara con ellos. En realidad, lo de localizar y convencer era misión de Peggy, pero Phillips había dejado muy claro que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que se infiltrara ella sola en la Italia fascista, así que ordenó que los Comandos Aulladores la acompañaran como plan B. Ella y Steve iban a hacerse pasar por una pareja de recién casados en su luna de miel, mientras que los demás se mezclarían con los jornaleros procedentes del sur, que en esa época acudían a la región para la cosecha de manzanas.

  
Ahora, toda aquella preparación se había ido al traste.

  
—Ésta ha pasado a ser una misión de rescate —intervino el general, cuando Peggy le cedió su lugar a la cabecera de la mesa—. No podemos llevarles en avión hasta allí porque toda esta zona es una maldita cordillera, así que lanzarles en paracaídas está descartado. Les acercaremos por carretera tanto como sea posible, pero después tendrán que cruzar las montañas a pie, evitando el puesto fronterizo. Una vez estén al otro lado de la frontera, nuestro contacto les estará esperando con un camión para trasladarles a su destino.

  
—Llevaremos la documentación falsa que nos habían preparado para la misión original —aportó Peggy—. Sólo por si acaso.

  
—Al menos, el trabajo del falsificador no se desperdiciará —comentó Dum Dum Dugan.

  
—Eso depende de ustedes —respondió Phillips, serio, mirando por turnos a todos y cada uno de los que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa—. Si todo sale bien, no tendrán necesidad de usarlas. Y ahora, vayan a descansar un poco. Saldrán al amanecer.

 

 

De noche, la inmensa mole del castillo apenas se distinguía de las montañas que lo rodeaban. Ninguna luz brillaba en sus ventanas, ni había antorchas ni focos en sus torreones, por expresa orden del general Phillips. Nada que pudiera delatar su posición a un posible enemigo que sobrevolara la zona. Tan cerca de la frontera, todas las precauciones eran pocas.

  
Nadie habría sido capaz de detectar la sombra que se movía por la pared, incluso si hubiera habido alguien mirando. Ágil como un gato, la figura humana se movía en dirección horizontal por encima de la balaustrada del segundo piso, encontrando fácilmente asideros en las desgastadas piedras del muro. Al fin, se dejó caer sin hacer ruido en el balcón del dormitorio de Steve Rogers.

  
Justo cuando llegaba hasta las puertas acristaladas que daban acceso al interior, éstas se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver la imponente silueta del Capitán América recortada a contraluz.

  
—Hola, Buck.

  
—Maldita sea, ¿esta vez también me has oído? —contestó Barnes, mientras entraba en la habitación.

  
—Siempre te oigo, Bucky. Suero del supersoldado, ¿recuerdas? —replicó Steve, que se apresuró a cerrar las puertas y volver a correr las cortinas.

  
—Ya, ya lo sé, eres un semidiós y yo soy patético por seguir intentando competir con tu superoído. Ven aquí —sonriendo con picardía, avanzó hasta colarse en el espacio personal de Steve mientras hablaba, acunando su rostro entre las manos para besarle despacio, profundamente.

  
—Mmmm, llevaba todo el día queriendo hacer eso —murmuró con languidez cuando se separaron.

  
—Es una suerte que tengas tanto autocontrol, entonces —bromeó Steve, imitando su sonrisa—. ¿Te imaginas la cara que habría puesto Phillips?

  
Bucky soltó un bufido y dio un paso atrás para empezar a desabrocharse la chaquetilla militar.

  
—No sé por qué, pero me da que la reacción del general es la que menos te preocuparía —comentó con mordacidad—. Ahora bien, la de Carter…

  
El resultado fue instantáneo: Steve se puso rojo hasta las orejas, bajó la mirada y empezó a toser con violencia. Bucky se echó a reír sin poder controlarse. Dejó pendiente la tarea de desvestirse y acudió a su lado.

  
—Cálmate, idiota —le dijo sin malicia, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—. A ver si me van a hacer un consejo de guerra por cargarme al Capitán América. Tendría narices, sobrevivir a los nazis y a Hydra para acabar así.

  
Llevó a Steve hacia la cama y le hizo sentarse. Cuando se le pasó el ahogo, Bucky se colocó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y los brazos de Steve le rodearon la cintura como un acto reflejo. Bucky le levantó la barbilla con gentileza, para que le mirase a los ojos.

  
—No pensarías que era un secreto, ¿verdad? —preguntó con suavidad.

  
—Bucky, yo…

  
—Eh, no te atragantes otra vez. No pasa nada. Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, y esa chica lo es.

  
Sólo obtuvo un resoplido de frustración por respuesta. Steve apartó la mirada y sus hombros se hundieron, como si mantenerlos erguidos fuera una dura carga que le hubiera dejado exhausto al final del día. El ambiente en la habitación había cambiado radicalmente.

  
—No tendría que haber dicho nada —se lamentó Bucky, chasqueando la lengua—. Lo he fastidiado, ¿verdad?

  
—No, tú no tienes la culpa. Soy yo el que por lo visto quiere estar en misa y repicando.

  
—Y además hablas como mi abuela. Pero eso no viene al caso.

  
La pequeña risotada que Steve soltó, aunque silenciosa y cargada de tristeza, Bucky la sintió como un pequeño triunfo. Eso estaba bien. Mientras tuviera ese poder, todo saldría bien de un modo u otro.

  
—Qué demonios, supongo que en algún momento teníamos que hablar de estas cosas, en vez de seguir dando por sentado que los dos pensamos lo mismo —suspiró.

  
—¿A qué te refieres?

  
Bucky apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente de Steve antes de contestar, observando su rostro como si quisiera aprendérselo de memoria. Como si le hiciera falta. Como si no conociera cada línea y cada curva de aquella cara mejor que la propia. Puede que ahora estuviera un poco más llena y que la mandíbula fuese algo más fuerte, pero en lo esencial era la misma de siempre, y Bucky habría sido capaz de dibujarla con los ojos cerrados.

  
—Steve, ni tú ni yo somos tan ingenuos como para creer que esto puede continuar después de la guerra. Cuando volvamos a casa… Sí, Steve, he dicho “cuando” y no “si”, no pongas esa cara. Decía que, cuando volvamos a casa, no tendremos más remedio que dejarlo. No voy a permitir que vayas a la cárcel por mí, ni que pierdas tu reputación y tu carrera. Si nos descubrieran, sería el fin. Ni siquiera el Capitán América podría salir indemne de un escándalo así.

  
—Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé.

  
Bucky asintió.

  
—Pero no es eso lo que me da miedo. No es el hecho de perder… Bueno, esto —continuó diciendo, mientras bajaba una mano con lentitud por el pecho de Steve hasta detenerla en su ombligo—. Eso es lo de menos, porque sé que pase lo que pase, vamos a estar juntos de un modo u otro. Siempre serás parte de mi vida y yo de la tuya. Siempre.

  
—¿Lo prometes?

  
—Claro que sí. Estoy contigo hasta el final, ¿lo recuerdas?

  
Steve le atrajo hacia sí, aplastando su boca contra la de Bucky con un ímpetu que casi le hizo daño. El beso se fue suavizando a medida que se prolongaba, labios que se entreabrían y lenguas que acariciaban la carne dolorida. Cuando se apartaron, los dos respiraban con dificultad.

  
—¿Qué es, entonces? —preguntó Steve en un susurro.

  
—¿Eh?

  
—Lo que te da miedo —aclaró—. Si no es eso, ¿qué es?

  
Bucky parpadeó un par de veces, como enfocando la vista. Tomó aire y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

  
—Lo que me da miedo es que algún día, cuando empecemos a temer a las habladurías y la presión se vuelva insoportable, uno de nosotros, o los dos, acabemos cediendo. Que nos busquemos una buena chica con la que casarnos para guardar las apariencias, una que probablemente se merecerá algo mejor que vivir una mentira durante el resto de sus días. Por eso, y por muy retorcido que suene, saber que sientes algo real por Peggy me tranquiliza. Ya lo sé, es muy raro. Pero tío, te juro que soy capaz de ser el padrino de tu jodida boda si sé que vas a ser feliz.

  
Steve no era, como norma general, una persona muy habladora. Aun así, verle quedarse literalmente sin habla era bastante poco habitual. Bucky estaba muy orgulloso de ser el responsable de más o menos el noventa por ciento de todas las veces que había ocurrido, y acababa de añadir un número más a su estadística.

  
—Por el amor de Dios, Rogers, no te pongas emotivo ahora.

  
—Te quiero —respondió Steve, con la voz rota—. Lo sabes, ¿no?

  
—¿Qué te acabo de decir?

  
—Hablo en serio, cretino. Eso no va a cambiar, ¿me oyes? Pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga, y aunque me enamore de alguien más, no va a cambiar. Recuérdalo siempre.

  
Bucky dejó escapar un suspiro entre afectuoso y exasperado.

  
—Lo sé —gruñó—. Lo mismo te digo. Y ahora, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de ñoñerías y quitarnos la ropa de una vez? Tengo que volver a mi habitación antes de que amanezca, y me gustaría emplear el tiempo en algo un poco más divertido que recitarnos versos el uno al otro.

  
Steve le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas suyas que desmontaban por completo la imagen prístina y honrada de buen chico americano que presentaba al mundo.

  
—Es la primera cosa inteligente que has dicho en toda la noche, Barnes.

  
También fueron las últimas palabras coherentes que ninguno de los dos pronunciaría en un buen rato.

 

 

—¡Brrrrr! ¿Sabéis si falta mucho todavía? ¡Se me están helando las pelotas!

  
—¡No seas burro, Dum Dum, que hay señoras delante!

  
—¡Mierda, lo siento, agente Carter! ¡Y perdón también por lo de “mierda”!

  
—Tranquilo, señor Dugan. Tengo los oídos congelados, no he escuchado absolutamente nada.

  
Un coro de risas apagadas respondió a sus palabras. Era casi mediodía, y el equipo llevaba ya varias horas caminando por las montañas. Quitando las ocasionales protestas de algunos miembros del equipo, más motivadas por la necesidad de llenar el silencio que porque realmente estuvieran quejosos, el camino había transcurrido sin incidentes.

  
—No os quejéis tanto —les regañó Falsworth, con su elegante acento británico—. El sol está en todo lo alto y estamos en Septiembre. Ni siquiera hay nieve. A esto no se le puede llamar frío.

  
—Habla por ti, inglés —le contestó Morita—. Claro, como tú no tienes sangre en las venas de todas formas, ni lo notas cuando deja de circular.

  
Hicieron una parada para descansar y tomar un ligero almuerzo. Bucky fue el primero en acabarse su sándwich, como de costumbre, porque crecer siendo el mayor de cuatro hermanos durante la Gran Depresión te creaba ciertos hábitos para toda la vida. Mientras los demás terminaban, sacó el mapa para consultarlo, cotejándolo con la brújula y la posición del sol.

  
—Ya no falta mucho, de todas formas —dijo—. Hemos pasado la frontera hace un rato. El punto de reunión está a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí.

  
—Bien, pues no hagamos esperar a nuestra cita —replicó Steve, al tiempo que se ponía en pie, se sacudía las migas del pantalón y recogía su mochila.

  
En cuando todos estuvieron listos, Steve dio la señal de continuar haciendo un gesto hacia delante con el brazo. Él abría la marcha, con Peggy a su lado, y el resto les seguían también de dos en dos: Bucky y Dum Dum, después Morita y Jones, y por último Falsworth y Dernier cerraban la formación.

  
—Por cierto, ¿qué dijo Phillips acerca de este misterioso contacto? —preguntó Bucky, dirigiéndose a Steve—. ¿Te ha dado su nombre, una descripción? ¿Cómo se supone que le vamos a reconocer?

  
—Lo único que me ha dado es la contraseña que nos tiene que decir y cómo tenemos que responderle. Ningún dato más. Se supone que él nos reconocerá a nosotros.

  
Bucky chasqueó la lengua, decepcionado.

  
—Al general le gusta guardar sus secretos, ¿eh?

  
—Ni se imagina cuánto, sargento —respondió Peggy—. Si quiere mi opinión, creo que es porque le hacen sentirse más importante.

  
Bucky sonrió de medio lado, pero no dijo nada. Una repentina ráfaga de viento obligó a todos a agachar la cabeza para poder seguir avanzando.

  
El terreno empezó a descender y a poblarse cada vez más de árboles. Ya no hacía tanto frío, lo que contribuyó a mejorar considerablemente los ánimos. Faltaba poco para llegar al lugar acordado cuando Steve hizo una señal para que se detuvieran.

  
Andando en sentido contrario por el camino, justo hacia ellos, venía una mujer cargada con un fardo de leña y canturreando en voz baja.

  
Parecía la típica mamma italiana de las películas de Vittorio de Sica: de edad avanzada, rechoncha, con un pañuelo cubriéndole los cabellos grises y una chaqueta de lana sobre el vestido estampado como única protección contra el frío otoñal de la montaña. La señora se detuvo en seco al verles, mirándoles con algo que podría ser aprensión o directamente miedo.

  
Preguntó algo en italiano, que ninguno entendió. Al ver que todos se miraban unos a otros con expresiones confusas, la mujer lo repitió en alemán. Steve le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Gabe Jones, el único miembro del equipo que había estudiado algo de ese idioma, y éste avanzó en la fila para intentar hablar con ella.

  
Debió de asustarse al ver movimiento en la formación, o tal vez se percató en ese momento de que todo el grupo llevaba armas colgadas a la espalda. Fuera por lo que fuese, la mujer dejó caer el fardo de leña, lo que reveló el fusil que llevaba camuflado bajo las ramas. Un fusil que, en aquel momento, les apuntaba a ellos.

  
Todo el mundo se quedó completamente quieto.

  
—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —murmuró Peggy, casi sin despegar los labios, manteniendo la mirada fija en la mujer que les apuntaba.

  
—Hablar con ella —contestó Steve, del mismo modo.

  
—Odio señalar lo obvio, capitán, pero somos ocho contra una —intervino Falsworth desde atrás.

  
Steve se volvió hacia él con una mirada severa.

  
—No voy a reducir por la fuerza a una anciana, Falsworth. Y tampoco voy a arriesgarme a que ella dispare primero y acierte a alguno de nosotros.

  
—¿Americanos? —dijo la mujer, esta vez en inglés, aunque con un fuerte acento. Su expresión se había vuelto suspicaz, casi dubitativa, pero seguía sin bajar el arma—. Bonitas doncellas, todas en fila.

  
Steve volvió la cabeza hacia ella como un resorte. Aquella abuela regordeta y bajita acababa de darles la contraseña que tenía que identificar al agente que trabajaba para los aliados.

  
Ella era su contacto.

  
A juzgar por el repentino silencio y la absoluta inmovilidad de los demás, estaba claro que Steve no era el único que se había dado cuenta.

  
—Pero sólo la más joven sabe cantar —contestó el Capitán.

  
La mujer bajó el arma, elevó los ojos al cielo y movió la cabeza en sentido negativo.

  
—Phillips dijo que enviaba a su mejor equipo, ¿y esto es lo que me manda? ¡Hacíais tanto ruido como si el mismísimo Aníbal estuviera atravesando los Alpes otra vez con sus jodidos elefantes!

  
Siguió despotricando en italiano mientras se daba la vuelta y emprendía el camino, de vuelta por donde había venido. Alcanzaron a distinguir palabras sueltas, algún que otro “mio Dio” y “disastro”; pero, a juzgar por el tono, probablemente era mejor no entender el resto.

  
Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos.

  
—Bueno, ¿a qué esperáis? ¡Seguidme!

  
Hubo un breve momento de duda mientras los Comandos y Peggy intercambiaban miradas de desconcierto, como si se preguntaran unos a otros si alguien más estaba teniendo flashbacks de su infancia (y de sus respectivas abuelas) después de semejante bronca. Al final, en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, fueron echando a andar uno tras otro en pos de la anciana, quien, con el mismo aire brusco y autoritario, les informó de que su nombre era Sofía.

  
Al cabo de unos diez minutos de camino, se detuvieron en un recodo y Sofía empezó a quitar ramas y matojos de lo que, a simple vista, parecía un grupo de arbustos común y corriente. Los Comandos se aprestaron a ayudarla, y en poco tiempo quedó a la vista la camioneta que había escondida debajo: una vieja tartana medio oxidada, con la trasera cubierta por una lona. Se acomodaron en ella como pudieron, con Sofía al volante y Peggy en el asiento del pasajero, emprendiendo la marcha casi sin esperar a que todos se hubieran sentado.

  
—Bien, repasemos el plan —comenzó Steve, asegurándose de que Peggy también le oía—. La finca donde tienen retenida a Brunner pertenece a un fabricante de sidra local. Lo típico: casa principal, bodega, almacenes, barracones donde viven los obreros, y huertos de manzanos rodeándolo todo. Que sea un lugar tan grande es una ventaja y un inconveniente al mismo tiempo: si esperan un intento de rescate, se prepararán para un ataque a gran escala, no para un pequeño grupo tratando de colarse sin que les vean; pero lo harán por una buena razón, y es que va a ser muy difícil colarnos sin que nos vean.

  
—Por eso vamos a crear una distracción —continuó Bucky, tomando el relevo por indicación de Steve—. Dernier se encargará de provocar un incendio en la zona del huerto más alejada de la mansión. La información que tenemos indica que a Brunner la tienen encerrada en una habitación de la segunda planta, ¿no es así?

  
Dijo esto último volviendo la cabeza hacia la parte delantera de la camioneta, dirigiéndose a Sofía.

  
—Eso es —confirmó la anciana—. Mi nieta Virna trabaja en la casa como doncella. Ella es quien nos lo ha contado todo. Hay unos veinticinco o treinta soldados alemanes alojados allí, entre oficiales y suboficiales. La habitación de la esquina norte de la segunda planta está vigilada día y noche. No permiten que entre ningún sirviente, pero hay órdenes de subir una bandeja con comida tres veces al día, y también agua, jabón y ropa limpia a diario.

  
—Bien, entonces podemos esperar que el incendio atraiga a los trabajadores de la finca, pero no a los soldados —dijo Steve—. Ésos tienen sus órdenes y no creo que vayan a abandonar sus puestos. Los tendremos que neutralizar nosotros.

  
—No hay problema —respondió Dugan, haciendo crujir los nudillos. Morita levantó la vista de su arma, que estaba revisando, para asentir con la cabeza.

  
Steve les recorrió con la mirada, uno por uno, encontrando en sus ojos la misma seguridad que habían expresado los dos primeros. Tantas misiones juntos, tantas bases secretas de Hydra destruidas, tantas fábricas de armas de Cráneo Rojo desmanteladas… ¿Qué era esta misión, comparada con todo aquello? Sin embargo, Steve sabía que lo que otorgaba aquella serena confianza a sus compañeros no era ni arrogancia ni bravuconería. No se trataba de seguridad en sí mismos, sino en él.

  
Se dirigían a la batalla sin miedo porque les guiaba el Capitán América. Y eso era algo a lo que Steve jamás se acostumbraría.

  
Por último, sus ojos recayeron en Bucky. Lo que encontró en su mirada iba mucho más allá de la confianza, la admiración o la lealtad que expresaban los otros. Era adoración pura y simple, tan desnuda que tuvo que apartar la vista por miedo a quedarse atrapado y que los demás se dieran cuenta.

  
_“¿Estás dispuesto a seguir al Capitán América hasta las fauces de la muerte?”_

  
_“Por Dios, no. ¿Aquel canijo de Brooklyn que era demasiado idiota para huir de una pelea? Le sigo a él.”_

  
Reprodujo aquel recuerdo en su mente como quien da vueltas a un talismán en la mano. Como hacía siempre, sin falta, antes de cada misión. A Bucky nunca le habían importado ni el escudo, ni el uniforme, ni el símbolo en el que Steve se había convertido. A él le bastaba con el hombre, el chaval de Brooklyn, el cachorrito enfadado que se empeñaba en ladrar a los perros grandes. Ése era su verdadero héroe.

  
Y, si Bucky lo creía, entonces Steve también era capaz de creerlo.

  
Respiró hondo e irguió la espalda, cuadrando los hombros y ajustando el escudo a su brazo.

  
—Pues entonces vamos a por esos nazis —dijo.

 

 

Tenían que esperar a que oscureciera para poner en marcha el plan, así que se dedicaron a vigilar el lugar durante todo el día, por si los alemanes decidían trasladar a la prisionera antes de lo previsto.

  
Al caer la noche, Sofía se quedó en la camioneta, medio oculta en el límite de los terrenos de la finca, mientras el equipo se ponía en marcha. Una vez provocaran el incendio y todo el personal hubiera salido a apagarlo, la nieta de Sofía se aseguraría de dejarles abierta la puerta de servicio para que pudieran colarse en la casa. A partir de ahí, sería cosa suya.

  
Dernier no lo tuvo difícil: los trabajadores de la finca habían desbrozado el huerto, acumulando los matojos en la franja de terreno despejado que lindaba con el río Adige. La cuenca del río era profunda, unos diez metros por debajo del nivel del suelo que pisaban, por lo que harían falta poleas y cuerda para subir agua desde el cauce, que estaba en su punto más bajo después de todo un verano. Apagar ese fuego no sería fácil, ni tampoco rápido.

  
La hierba estaba seca como el esparto, por lo que las llamas no tardaron en hacerse lo bastante altas como para que las vieran desde la casa.

  
En cuanto empezaron a oírse las primeras voces de alarma, el Capitán, Peggy y los Comandos Aulladores se escondieron en el huerto, atentos a la menor señal de movimiento. Pronto comenzó a verse una pequeña procesión de linternas que se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el lugar del incendio, entre voces asustadas y exclamaciones de urgencia. En la escasa luz era difícil distinguir nada, pero de todas formas no tenían tiempo de ponerse a contar. Si parte del personal doméstico se había quedado en la casa, sólo cabía esperar que se metieran en sus asuntos y no se interpusieran en la línea de fuego.

  
Steve dio la orden y emprendieron la marcha, agradeciendo la cobertura que les proporcionaban las largas hileras de manzanos.

  
—Siempre se me olvida lo oscura que es realmente la noche en cuanto sales de la ciudad —comentó Peggy, agitando una mano por delante de su propia cara mientras caminaba—. Apenas veo dónde pongo los pies.

  
—Por suerte para nosotros —respondió Steve—. Así no nos verán llegar.

  
Recorrieron toda la extensión del huerto en pocos minutos y se acercaron con sigilo a la parte trasera de la mansión.

  
Un pequeño patio, con suelo de tierra apisonada, separaba la casa del huerto. Estaba iluminado por varias farolas y en un rincón había una pequeña caseta para herramientas. A la derecha de ésta, en el suelo, se veían algunos utensilios amontonados, y apoyada sobre su otro costado, una bicicleta.

  
Dos soldados alemanes montaban guardia allí, recorriendo el perímetro con paso tranquilo mientras charlaban en voz baja.

  
Había un camino empedrado, de unos dos metros de ancho, entre el punto en que terminaban los árboles y el patio propiamente dicho. Demasiada distancia para la tranquilidad de Steve, sabiendo que Bucky y Morita estarían expuestos mientras la cruzaban. No dudaba de su capacidad para acercarse por la espalda a los dos soldados alemanes sin que éstos les oyeran llegar, pero si a alguno le daba por volverse, o si a otros soldados se les ocurría aparecer por allí en aquel preciso momento, sus compañeros estarían en serio peligro.

  
Los dos centinelas pasaron por delante de los árboles tras los que estaban escondidos los Comandos sin percatarse de nada. En cuanto les hubieron sobrepasado, Steve dio la orden con un gesto y tanto Bucky como Jim se pusieron en movimiento.

  
Habían descartado los fusiles: aquel no era un trabajo para armas de fuego, y con ellas a la espalda sólo conseguirían hacer ruido al caminar. Cada uno llevaba un cuchillo de campo en la mano cuando avanzaron sigilosamente por el sendero empedrado, moviéndose con rapidez. El resto del equipo contuvo la respiración mientras les observaban.

  
Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Un forcejeo repentino, unos cuantos bufidos sordos, y luego el silencio. Morita y Bucky arrastraron los cadáveres hacia la arboleda antes de que llegaran a manchar el suelo de sangre.

  
Ocultaron a los dos soldados lo mejor que pudieron, teniendo en cuenta la prisa que tenían.

  
—No sabemos a qué hora tenían el siguiente control o cuándo les toca relevo—susurró Bucky mientras recuperaba su arma, de forma que sólo Steve le oyera—. Podría ser dentro de dos horas o de cinco minutos.

  
—Lo sé —respondió el Capi, en el mismo tono—. Pero no había tiempo para averiguarlo. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes y salgamos de aquí.

  
Steve dio un vistazo rápido al patio, reconociendo el terreno. En aquel lado de la casa no había muchas luces encendidas. Sólo una en la planta baja, presumiblemente la cocina, y otra en el segundo piso, que según la información obtenida por el SSR, tenía que ser la de Maia Brunner. A la izquierda del edificio principal, y adosado a éste, había un garaje con espacio suficiente para cuatro o cinco coches, cuyo tejado caía justo debajo de la terraza de la primera planta. Podría ser una buena vía de escape alternativa, y así se lo indicó por señas a sus compañeros.

  
Extremando la cautela, se acercaron a la puerta de servicio. Era de madera y estaba pintada de color rojo, aunque las sombras de la noche la hacían parecer casi violeta.

  
Steve aún no la había tocado cuando ésta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer joven que, sin lugar a dudas, estaba emparentada con Sofía.

  
—¿Virna? —preguntó Steve en voz baja.

  
—¿Quién si no? —replicó la muchacha con brusquedad, demostrando que los rasgos faciales no eran lo único que había heredado de su abuela—. ¡Vamos, entren!

  
Una vez dentro, Virna se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y apagar la luz de la cocina.

  
—Les estaba esperando —les dijo en susurros—. Todo el mundo ha salido a ocuparse del fuego, y yo también tengo que ir o sospecharán, así que démonos prisa —. Se volvió hacia Peggy y añadió—: Señorita, venga conmigo.

  
Durante el trayecto hasta la finca, Sofía les había contado el plan elaborado por la resistencia para que pudieran a acercarse al dormitorio de Brunner sin poner a todo el caserón en alerta. Era un plan sólido, pero eso no significaba que a Steve le hiciera ni pizca de gracia la idea de que Peggy tuviera que llevar la iniciativa casi en solitario. Carter, por el contrario, había aceptado entusiasmada su papel en la misión.

  
Se marchó con Virna a una habitación contigua y volvió al cabo de cinco minutos, habiendo intercambiado su uniforme de la SSR por un sencillo vestido de color azul oscuro, un pañuelo en la cabeza y unos zapatos de tacón bajo; ropas de sirvienta, muy similares a las que vestía la propia Virna. Del bolsillo se sacó un espejito y una barra de labios, para retocarse con cuidado el maquillaje.

  
Entonces Virna le entregó una bandeja con unas toallas y una pequeña palangana de metal llena de agua caliente, a lo que Peggy respondió mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

  
—¿Se supone que tengo que llevar esto en equilibrio por las escaleras y además no hacer ruido? —protestó—. Soy agente de la SSR, no camarera profesional, ¿sabe?

  
—¿Quieren una tapadera para poder acercarse a los guardias de la puerta, sí o no? —replicó Virna—. Porque el dormitorio de Brunner está en el extremo opuesto del pasillo con respecto a la escalera de servicio, no es por nada. Si prefieren que les vean llegar desde doce metros de distancia, a mí me da lo mismo.

  
Peggy se mordió la lengua y soltó un resoplido; agarró la bandeja como si quisera derretirle las asas con la fuerza de su frustración, pero no siguió discutiendo. Sin embargo, a juicio de Steve, la agente llevaba razón al protestar: cargar esa bandeja escaleras arriba era un riesgo innecesario.

  
—Tampoco hace falta hacerlo tan creíble. Esos tipos no van a tener tiempo de mirar si el recipiente lleva agua o no —intervino el Capitán, cogiendo la palangana para vaciarla por el fregadero; después le dio las toallas a Morita y la bandeja a Bucky, que se la colocó debajo del brazo—. Listo. Mejor así.

  
—Está bien —se resignó Virna, aunque no parecía convencida del todo—. La escalera de servicio está por ahí. Por favor, aseguraos de no hacer ruido. Los soldados están cenando ahora mismo, pero siempre quedan algunos de guardia. La familia está en el salón, pendiente de ver qué pasa con el fuego. Son demasiado esnobs para ensuciarse los zapatos, así que no creo que os crucéis con ellos, pero tened cuidado de todas formas. Y ahora me marcho.

  
Si hubieran tenido alguna pregunta más, habría sido en vano, porque la joven no les dio tiempo ni a abrir la boca. Abrió de nuevo la puertecita roja, salió al patio a toda prisa y la vieron alejarse en dirección al incendio, agarrando un cubo al pasar.

  
Steve se aseguró de cerrar sin hacer ruido y, por señas, indicó al equipo que se pusiera en marcha.

  
La escalera de servicio discurría por el lateral de la casa, dos tramos de escalones por planta para no hacerla demasiado empinada, y encajada en un hueco tan estrecho que tenían que subir de uno en uno para no tropezar entre ellos. Steve iba delante, seguido por Bucky, luego Peggy y después los Comandos Aulladores, con Dum Dum Dugan cerrando la marcha.

  
—No veo un pimiento —gruñó Dugan en voz baja. La única iluminación consistía en una triste bombilla desnuda por cada rellano.

  
—Lo que tienes delante es el culo de Falsworth, no te estás perdiendo nada —le respondió Bucky, también en un susurro—. Y ahora a callar todo el mundo, si no queréis que nos descubran.

  
Los viejos tablones de madera renqueaban levemente al pisarlos, lo que les obligaba a avanzar con una lentitud desesperante y casi de puntillas, para evitar que los crujidos sonaran con demasiada fuerza. Al llegar al rellano de la primera planta, el sonido de pasos y voces al otro lado de la pared les hizo detenerse por completo, conteniendo el aliento. Voces que hablaban en alemán. Nadie movió un músculo mientras esperaban a que pasaran.

  
—Jones, ¿has entendido algo de lo que decían? —susurró Steve en cuanto los pasos se hubieron perdido en la distancia.

  
—No mucho —respondió Gabe—. Creo haber oído la palabra “fuego”. No parecían demasiado nerviosos. No creo que hayan encontrado a los dos fiambres de fuera todavía.

  
—Bien, pues acabemos con esto antes de que lo hagan.

  
Les quedaban otros dos tramos por subir hasta alcanzar la segunda planta. Lo hicieron tan deprisa como pudieron, dentro de lo prudente. La adrenalina corría por sus venas al acercarse el momento de la verdad, tanto que casi les faltaba el aliento cuando llegaron a la puerta que se abría al pasillo, como si hubieran subido corriendo. Despacio, con un cuidado infinito, Steve abrió tan sólo una mínima rendija para mirar lo que había al otro lado.

  
—La habitación está al otro extremo del pasillo, junto a la escalera principal, como dijo Virna. Hay dos guardias, uno a cada lado de la puerta —murmuró—. Agente Carter, ¿está segura? Podemos hacerlo de otra manera, si quiere.

  
—No se preocupe, Capitán, será pan comido —respondió ella, recuperando la bandeja y colocando encima los artículos de aseo—. Además, tengo curiosidad por comprobar si las leyendas son ciertas.

  
Steve arqueó una ceja.

  
—¿Leyendas?

  
—Las que dicen que la plata es eficaz contra todo tipo de monstruos —contestó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

  
Salió al pasillo, caminando hacia los dos soldados con el contoneo justo para que pareciera que lo hacíade manera inconsciente, como si en el fondo estuviera tratando de pasar desapercibida. Los guardias se irguieron nada más verla venir, saludándola con grimosas expresiones de aprobación y miradas apreciativas. Los hombres dijeron algo a lo que Peggy respondió con una sonrisita y una caída de ojos, para apenas un segundo después atizarles a los dos en plena cara con la bandeja de plata, mientras el recipiente y las toallas caían al suelo enmoquetado sin hacer ruido.

  
—¡Ésa es nuestra Peggy! —la felicitó Dum Dum mientras los Comandos y Steve se adentraban en el pasillo. La verdad era que resultaba toda una imagen, plantada en medio del pasillo con los dos soldados inconscientes a sus pies y la bandeja sujeta en una mano. Tenía la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrosadas y sobre la frente le caía un mechón de pelo que se había escapado del pañuelo.

  
Bucky volvió la vista hacia Steve con disimulo, aunque éste estaba demasiado embobado mirando a Peggy como para darse cuenta. La media sonrisa que el sargento valientemente trataba de mantener flaqueó, y el muchacho se apresuró a apartar la mirada.

  
—Las leyendas eran ciertas, después de todo —dijo Steve, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la agente.

  
—Oh, sí.

  
Dernier ya se estaba encargando de apoderarse del manojo de llaves que colgaba del cinturón de uno de los guardias, murmurando por lo bajo en francés mientras lo hacía. Jones se asomó al hueco de la escalera principal para asegurarse de que no habían oído el jaleo abajo y estaban enviando refuerzos.  
Era una suerte que la casa fuera tan grande. Nadie parecía haber escuchado nada.

  
Abrieron la puerta con cuidado, encontrándose con que la habitación al otro lado estaba a oscuras.

  
—Quizás esté durmiendo —susurró Dugan, desde la parte de atrás del grupo.

  
—¿No es un poco temprano para eso? —replicó Falsworth.

  
Dernier, que era quien había abierto la cerradura, dio un paso hacia el interior del dormitorio, seguido por Steve y por Peggy.

  
—Para ti, tal vez, pero a lo mejor Brunner es una chica de campo con hábitos saludables—replicó Dum Dum.

  
Un grito de rabia, seguido de un sonoro golpe y un “¡au!” ahogado interrumpieron su discusión, cuando la chica de campo hizo gala del saludable hábito de golpear con una silla a quien quiera que entrase por la puerta de su cuarto, con toda seguridad imaginando que sería un soldado nazi.

  
—¡Alto! ¡Pare! ¡Venimos a rescatarla! —exclamó Peggy, viendo que la mujer levantaba la silla otra vez. Steve se agachó junto a Dernier, que estaba en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

  
Oír una voz de mujer hizo que Brunner se detuviera en seco, silla en alto y ojos como platos, tratando de distinguir lo que tenía delante sólo con la luz que entraba desde el pasillo. Era una mujer menuda, que en apariencia no llegaba a los treinta años, rubia y con cara de muñeca de porcelana. En aquel momento no parecía precisamente frágil o indefensa, pero las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos hablaban del miedo que había pasado encerrada allí.

  
—¿No son nazis? —preguntó, en inglés.

  
—No, somos de la SSR —le aseguró Peggy—. Vamos a sacarla de aquí.

  
—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —suspiró la mujer, y dejó caer la silla con gesto de agotamiento. Al hacerlo, su mirada recayó en Dernier, que se estaba poniendo en pie con la ayuda de Steve y de Bucky—. ¡Dios mío, qué vergüenza! ¡No sabe cuánto lo siento! ¿Está usted bien?

  
Dernier respondió con una larga retahíla enfadada en francés, que Jones prefirió no traducir.

  
—Debemos darnos prisa —dijo Steve, con su tranquila autoridad de siempre, consiguiendo que todo el mundo recuperase la compostura en un segundo.

  
Metieron a los dos soldados inconscientes en la habitación y cerraron con llave, para luego volver a toda prisa hasta la escalera de servicio. Bajar por ella intentando no hacer ruido fue todavía más agónico que la subida, especialmente porque Brunner estaba a punto de perder los nervios en su impaciencia por salir. Ahora que por fin se veía cerca de la libertad, su cerebro apenas conseguía mantener bajo control el estrés acumulado durante tantos días de cautiverio.

  
—Maia, por favor, tiene que calmarse —decía Peggy, tomándola de las manos y estrechándoselas para que dejaran de temblar—. Sé que es duro, pero tenemos que ir con cuidado para que no nos descubran. Si lo hacen, todo podría irse al traste.

  
—S-s-sí, lo… lo s-sé. Lo s-siento.

  
La mujer respiró hondo y trató de serenarse lo mejor que pudo. Como mínimo, logró controlar su descenso lo suficiente como para no tropezar con quien iba delante de ella a cada paso que daba.

  
Ya habían superado el rellano de la primera planta. Otros dos tramos de escaleras y estarían de nuevo en la cocina, y de ahí, al patio. Una vez alcanzaran la protección del huerto, sería muy difícil que detectaran su huida. Sólo tendrían que correr hasta donde Sofía les esperaba con la camioneta.

  
Empezaron a oír el jaleo en cuanto bajaron los primeros escalones. Voces airadas que gritaban, pesadas botas recorriendo los pasillos a toda velocidad, armas siendo amartilladas.

  
—Maldita sea—gruño Steve entre dientes.

  
—Adiós a lo de salir sigilosamente sin que se den cuenta —añadió Bucky, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros como si todo aquello no fuera más que un fastidioso inconveniente.

  
—Aún no nos han atrapado, así que, de momento, seguimos con el plan —dijo Steve—. Pero tened las armas preparadas por si acaso. ¡Venga, moveos, y en silencio!

  
Bajaron las escaleras hasta la planta baja y se detuvieron antes de abrir la puerta que accedía a la cocina. Para entonces, el revuelo que se oía al otro lado de la pared había crecido considerablemente. Bucky pegó la oreja a la puerta y compuso una mueca de frustración. Sonaba como si hubieran puesto en pie de guerra a toda la guarnición que se alojaba en la casa. O bien habían encontrado a los dos cadáveres del huerto, o a los dos idiotas que habían dejado encerrados arriba. O ambas cosas.

  
—No creo que vayamos a poder salir por la cocina, Steve. Ahí dentro hay por lo menos diez soldados, y si tratamos de abrirnos paso a tiros, será un caos de fuego cruzado.

  
—Han reunido a todos los soldados en la planta baja para cortarnos la salida, ¿eh? —dijo Steve, pensativo.

  
—Eso parece —respondió Bucky—. Imagino que habrán bloqueado la puerta principal y la de servicio, para empezar a buscar desde ahí.

  
—Pues entonces tendremos que hacer que se quiten de en medio. Morita, Falsworth, necesito un señuelo. Quiero que subáis a la primera planta, salgáis a la terraza y bajéis por el garaje. Aseguraos de armar un buen jaleo.

  
—Dalo por hecho, Capitán.

  
Los dos hombres volvieron a subir las escaleras, ya sin importarles si hacían ruido o no. Con todo el alboroto que había en la casa, no les iban a oír de todas formas.

  
—Bien —suspiró Steve, apoyando la espalda contra la pared—. Ahora toca esperar.

 

 

Salieron al pasillo dispuestos a todo, con las armas en alto y gestos de fiereza en los rostros. Si tenían que abrirse camino a tiro limpio entre filas y filas de soldados alemanes, lo harían. Eran miembros de los Comandos Aulladores, el Capitán América contaba con ellos y nadie, absolutamente nadie, les impediría cumplir su misión.

  
Sólo que en el primer piso no había ni un alma. Cero. Todo el mundo estaba en la planta baja, bloqueando las salidas de la mansión.

  
Resultó un poco anticlimático, a decir verdad. Morita y Falsworth se miraron el uno al otro, con arqueo de cejas incluido; el inglés fue el primero en encogerse de hombros.

  
—Qué demonios —masculló su compañero—. A caballo regalado, no le mires el diente.

  
Justo entonces se oyeron unos pasos apresurados que procedían de la escalera que subía al segundo piso. Morita y Falsworth levantaron los rifles al unísono, de modo que cuando los dos soldados alemanes que habían dejado encerrados arriba doblaron el recodo a trompicones, ellos ya les estaban apuntando. Una bala para cada uno y fin de la historia.

  
—Algo es algo—comentó Jim entre dientes.

  
—La terraza tiene que estar en aquel lado de la casa, ¿no? —dijo Falsworth, señalando hacia el final del pasillo.

  
—¡Claro que no, tarugo! —le replicó su compañero—. El garaje estaba pegado a la fachada este, ¿no te acuerdas? ¡Es en este lado!

  
Abrió la puerta que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser una especie de sala de dibujo o de música. No había mucha luz, pero les pareció distinguir la silueta de un piano en un rincón. La pared opuesta a la entrada estaba formada por ventanales que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo, y en ella, unas puertas acristaladas conducían a la terraza.

  
El tejado del garaje quedaba justo por debajo de la balaustrada de mármol. Los dos hombres la saltaron en silencio, aterrizando sobre las tejas rojizas para luego deslizarse sobre su superficie inclinada hasta el alerón. Desde allí se descolgaron hasta el suelo por el canalón que recogía el agua de lluvia, manteniendo siempre el garaje entre ellos y la casa, para evitar que les vieran los soldados que estaban en la cocina. Rodearon el garaje hasta la esquina trasera y se asomaron con sumo cuidado para observar el terreno.

  
—No hay nadie en el patio —informó Jim, a pesar de que Falsworth también lo estaba viendo—. Están todos dentro.

  
—Pues habrá que hacerles salir, ¿no crees?

  
—Para eso hemos venido.

  
Se aventuraron a dejar su precario escondite e ir hacia la puerta del garaje, caminando lo más deprisa que podían para no quedar expuestos durante demasiado tiempo. Falsworth forzó la cerradura en cuestión de segundos y se metieron dentro con un suspiro de alivio.

  
—No me jodas, ¿eso es un Maserati?

  
A Jim Morita le había temblado la voz al decirlo, en voz baja, como si temiera que lo que veían sus ojos fuera una ilusión y se desvaneciera al nombrarla. Había cuatro coches dentro del garaje, a cuál de ellos más lujoso. El más cercano a él, de un color rojo brillante, lucía en su frontal el característico logotipo en forma de tridente.

  
—Hola, preciosidad —susurró, acariciando con reverencia el capó—. Una cosa tan bonita como tú no debería estar en manos de un cerdo que colabora con los nazis, no señor. Tendrías que pertenecer a alguien decente, que supiera tratarte como te mereces.

  
—Eh, Morita—le llamó Falsworth, avanzando hacia él—. Detesto interrumpir a un hombre cuando está a punto de tener un orgasmo, pero tenemos trabajo. Saca los explosivos.

  
—¿Explosivos? —había una nota de terror en su tono—. ¿Para qué quieres explosivos?

  
—Para hacerme la permanente, Jim, que últimamente tengo el rizo muy caído. ¿Tú qué demonios crees?

  
—No… No estarás pensando en volar estos coches, ¿verdad, inglés?

  
Falsworth sólo le contestó con una elocuente mirada.

  
—Tío, no hablarás en serio —suplicó Morita—. Esto es un Maserati, joder. ¿Sabes cuántas unidades se hacen de cada modelo? Muy pocas, te lo digo yo. ¿Y ése? ¡Ése de ahí al lado es un Alfa Romeo 8C 2900 Spider! ¡Seis cilindros, ciento ochenta caballos, alcanza hasta ciento ochenta y cinco kilómetros por hora! ¡Y el que hay un poco más allá es un Mercedes! El último no lo he querido mirar muy bien, porque ya estoy al borde de las lágrimas, pero al primer vistazo me ha parecido un Rolls-Royce ¿Es un Rolls-Royce? No, no me lo digas, creo que me voy a desmayar de todos modos.

  
—Jim —le cortó Falsworth con firmeza; el tono de su voz sonaba serio, pero la expresión de su rostro era amable.

  
—¿Qué?

  
—Se trata de los coches o de nuestros amigos —él mismo sacó varias cargas explosivas de la mochila de Morita y le puso a su compañero dos de ellas en las manos—. Yo sé lo que vas a elegir. ¿Tienes tú alguna duda?

  
Morita gruñó un largo quejido, como un alma en pena, pero se dio la vuelta para ir a colocar las cargas, aunque cabizbajo y con los hombros caídos. Todavía no había dado dos pasos cuando se volvió hacia su compañero con expresión lastimera.

  
—¡Pero todos esos coches….!

  
—Irán al cielo de los coches por su noble sacrificio. Y ahora déjate ya de melodramas, ¿quieres?

  
Pusieron los explosivos en los lugares adecuados y activaron el temporizador, con el margen justo para salir del garaje y ponerse a cubierto entre los primeros árboles del linde del huerto.

  
La explosión iluminó la noche como si se estuviera celebrando una fiesta en el jardín.

 

 

El estruendo rompió la tranquilidad nocturna y la onda expansiva sacudió hasta los cimientos de la casa misma. Los alemanes empezaron a dar gritos de alarma hasta que una voz se impuso sobre las demás, ladrando una serie de órdenes. Steve se aventuró a abrir una rendija de la puerta de la escalera para poder ver lo que pasaba, con lo que pudo comprobar cómo los soldados nazis salían atropelladamente hacia el patio.

  
—Ahora —ordenó, al tiempo que abría la puerta del todo.

  
Se desplegaron por la cocina con la eficacia habitual. Sin necesidad de que Steve diera órdenes específicas, Dernier, Dugan y Jones tomaron posiciones junto a la puerta roja del patio, que los soldados habían dejado abierta de par en par. Mientras, Bucky y Peggy se encargaron de vigilar la retaguardia, apuntando hacia la entrada de la cocina por si venía algún rezagado desde el interior de la mansión.

  
—Primero saldremos nosotros cuatro —dijo Steve, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que abarcaba a los tres que estaban junto a la salida y a sí mismo; vio que tanto Bucky como Peggy abrían la boca para protestar, pero no les dio opción a meter baza—. Va a haber disparos, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que la señorita Brunner quede expuesta al fuego cruzado. Necesito que la protejáis mientras nos encargamos de neutralizar a los alemanes que quedan. Cuando todo haya terminado, os reuniréis con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

  
No les quedó más remedio que aceptar, aunque a regañadientes. Steve dio la orden y salió al patio, seguido por los otros tres.

  
Morita y Falsworth habían empezado la fiesta sin esperarles, atrincherados entre los árboles que bordeaban el patio, cambiando de lugar tras cada ráfaga que disparaban. Entre los dos habían eliminado ya a cuatro soldados alemanes, y los que quedaban en pie buscaban a la desesperada un lugar para ponerse a cubierto. El escudo de Steve voló hasta el que tenía más cerca, al tiempo que Dernier sacaba una granada de su chaleco, le quitaba la anilla con los dientes y la lanzaba hacia la caseta de herramientas. Dos soldados nazis salieron volando por los aires cuando explotó.

  
Por la esquina oeste de la casa apareció un extraño grupo, encabezado por un hombre canoso con uniforme de chófer. Tras él venía un caballero de unos cincuenta años, seguido por una mujer vestida con elegancia y dos jóvenes que probablemente deberían haber sido llamados a filas pero habían escurrido el bulto gracias a las influencias de su familia. Caminaban con prisa y todos lucían idénticas expresiones de alarma en sus rostros, hablando atropelladamente en italiano entre ellos. Nadie les prestó atención, y cuando vieron el caos que se había desatado en su patio trasero, soltaron unos grititos de susto y volvieron por donde habían venido.

  
Ya comprobarían lo que había sido esa explosión más tarde.

  
Dugan acompañaba las ráfagas de su ametralladora con risotadas de maníaco, en contraste con la seria estoicidad de Jones, que no decía una palabra mientras abatía a sus objetivos con disparos certeros y calculados. Steve seguía lanzando el escudo una y otra vez, golpeando con precisión a sus enemigos hasta que, uno tras otro, todos fueron cayendo.

  
Al final, en cuestión de un par de minutos, no quedó un solo alemán en pie.

  
—Ha sido como pescar en un barril —se jactó Morita, riendo, cuando se reunieron todos en el centro del patio. Jones levantó una mano hacia él y Jim se la chocó con aire triunfal.

  
Pero Steve no se había unido a la celebración todavía. Recorría el suelo con la mirada, observando los cuerpos dispersados por allí.

  
—Esto no ha terminado todavía —murmuró.

  
—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Falsworth, a su lado.

  
—Sofía dijo que había unos veinticinco o treinta soldados en la casa —continuó Steve, levantando la mirada—. Aquí sólo hay doce.

  
—Nosotros nos hemos cargado a dos más en el piso de arriba —repuso Morita.

  
—O sea, que quedan al menos diez —la voz del Capitán se había teñido de urgencia. Al tiempo que hablaba se giró en dirección a la casa, adelantando un pie para correr hacia allí.

  
No llegó a moverse, porque Maia Brunner estaba saliendo por esa misma puerta en aquel momento.

  
Y justo entonces, todo el plan se fue al garete.

 

 

Maia Brunner estaba sentada en una silla de la cocina, con las piernas encogidas y rodeándose las rodillas con un brazo. Su otra mano tamborileaba sin descanso sobre la gruesa superficie de madera de la mesa, única señal que delataba lo nerviosa que estaba en realidad. No había emitido la menor queja, y saltaba a la vista que estaba intentando controlarse con todas sus fuerzas, para no entorpecer la misión. Pero la tensión de tantos días de secuestro le estaba pasando factura, como era de esperar.

  
Bucky y Peggy se habían apostado a ambos lados de la salida. Observaban la pelea con las armas preparadas, dispuestos a intervenir en cualquier momento. Ninguno de los dos pensaba desobedecer las órdenes de Steve, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran cubrir a sus amigos en la medida de lo posible, si la cosa se ponía fea.

  
De todas formas, pronto quedó claro que no les haría falta.

  
—Siempre me toca perderme la parte divertida —refunfuñó Peggy, con lo que hizo que Bucky esbozara la clase de media sonrisa socarrona de quien entiende ese sentimiento demasiado bien.

  
—Eh, yo soy el francotirador del grupo, así que imagínese —dijo—. Casi nunca me dejan tener a un alemán a menos de cincuenta metros.

  
Como si quisiera demostrar lo que acababa de decir, Bucky levantó el rifle y disparó contra un soldado que trataba de acercarse a Steve por la espalda mientras éste estaba ocupado derribando a otro.

  
—Mira que le tengo dicho que vigile su retaguardia —refunfuñó, con los dientes apretados—. Pero, ¿cree que me hace caso? No señor, no, para qué, es mucho mejor ir con la cara por delante, para que se la partan. Cuando salgamos de aquí me va a oír, el jodido niñato temerario de los huevos. Con perdón.

  
Peggy le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva. Su mirada se desplazó por un segundo hacia Maia y su incesante repiqueteo, para volver de inmediato a su interlocutor.

  
—No es fácil mantenerle a salvo, ¿eh?

  
Bucky soltó un bufido.

  
—Eso es por decirlo suavemente —respondió—. Usted le conoció antes de que le pusieran el suero, ¿verdad, Carter?

  
Peggy asintió con la cabeza.

  
—Pues imagínese a ese saco de huesos asmático yendo por la vida con la misma imprudencia que tiene ahora, que se cree invulnerable. Y al menos ahora es capaz de defenderse solo, pero ¿entonces? —dio un resoplido—. No pasaba una semana sin que tuviera que sacarle de una pelea con algún gorila que le doblaba en peso y le sacaba dos cabezas.

  
—Suena agotador —rió ella.

  
—Él es así. Valiente hasta la estupidez, y no soporta las injusticias —comentó Bucky con aire ensoñador, casi como si hablara consigo mismo—. Supongo que por eso el suero funcionó con él y con nadie más. No me imagino que exista otro hombre en todo este cochino mundo capaz de encarnar como él los valores que representa el Capitán América.

  
La pequeña sonrisa que ella le devolvió tenía una mezcla de solidaridad y tristeza. Era la sonrisa de quien entiende demasiado bien lo que la otra persona intenta transmitirle, porque ha sentido exactamente lo mismo. Peggy bajó un momento la cabeza, azorada, y luego desvió la vista hacia lo que ocurría en el patio como quien busca una vía de escape.

  
—Parece que ya ha terminado todo —comentó al ver que sus amigos eran lo único que se movía.

  
—Cierto —respondió Bucky, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada—. Señorita Brunner, creo que ya podemos salir.

  
—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó la mujer, y se puso en pie tan rápido que casi tiró la silla. No esperó ninguna indicación más: cruzó entre Bucky y Peggy antes de que a ninguno de los dos les diera tiempo a reaccionar.

  
Les dio la impresión de que todo ocurría a cámara lenta, como en uno de esos sueños en los que intentas correr pero no avanzas: Brunner caminando hacia afuera; Steve girándose hacia ella y dando un paso hacia delante; un nuevo grupo de soldados alemanes apareciendo por el jardín, atacando a Steve y los demás en el patio, interponiéndose entre ellos y la casa; y la puerta de la cocina abriéndose de golpe a sus espaldas, vomitando más soldados alemanes que intentaban unirse a la refriega desde el interior de la mansión.

  
Bucky actuó por reflejos, sin pararse a pensar. Rodeó a Peggy por la cintura y, defendiéndose a tiros, retrocedió con ella hasta la única salida que no estaba bloqueada por nazis: la habitación en la que la agente se había cambiado de ropa antes de subir.

  
Gracias a Dios, Virna se había olvidado de apagar la luz al salir cuando ella y Peggy habían estado allí antes, o de lo contrario los dos se habrían pasado de largo el pequeño rellano y habrían rodado por las escaleras. Aquella puerta era la entrada a un sótano. La cerraron y buscaron algo con lo que atrancarla, pero no estaba pensada para cerrarse desde dentro, sino desde fuera.

  
Entonces Peggy le señaló un par barriles que estaban colocados junto a la puerta. Pesaban demasiado para bajarlos por las escaleras, por eso los habían dejado allí. Entre los dos consiguieron empujarlos hasta bloquear la entrada, pero antes de que consiguieran alejarse lo suficiente, una ráfaga de disparos agujereó la madera por encima de los barriles e hizo llover astillas sobre ellos. Peggy gritó y cayó al suelo al tiempo que Bucky se agachaba para cubrirse.

  
—¡Agente Carter! —exclamó él, su voz apenas audible en medio del estruendo. Se arrastró hasta ella tan deprisa como pudo y la agarró del brazo, para ayudarla a levantarse sobre sus rodillas y conducirla hacia abajo por las escaleras, agachados todo el tiempo para evitar las balas que silbaban sobre sus cabezas. El descenso no fue precisamente cómodo, pero al menos lograron ponerse a salvo de los disparos.

  
Cuando estuvieron abajo, Bucky se volvió hacia Peggy para comprobar si estaba herida de gravedad. La mujer había sido alcanzada en el hombro derecho y tenía el rostro contraído en un gesto de dolor mientras se lo apretaba. Bucky se apresuró a sacar su pañuelo del bolsillo para presionarlo contra la herida.

  
Los disparos habían cesado. Bucky levantó la vista para comprobar los daños y pudo ver que, aunque la mitad superior de la puerta estaba bastante deteriorada, los barriles habían aguantado. Oyeron unos golpes en la gruesa madera y unas voces enfadadas al otro lado, pero eso fue todo. Nadie iba a entrar por allí de momento.

  
Cargó a Peggy en brazos y la llevó hasta la pared opuesta del sótano, que en realidad era una enorme despensa que también hacía las funciones de bodega. La sentó en el suelo, apoyada contra unos sacos de harina, soltó el rifle a su lado y se puso a inspeccionarle con cuidado el hombro.

  
—Parece una herida limpia —comentó. Con delicadeza, la movió ligeramente para poder mirarle la espalda—. La bala ha salido por detrás. Lo que me preocupa es la posibilidad de que algún fragmento de la tela del vestido se le haya quedado dentro. Si es así, se podría infectar.

  
—¿Serviría de algo si limpiamos la herida con alcohol? —preguntó ella.

  
—Supongo que ayudaría. Es decir, si tuviéramos alcohol.

  
Peggy hizo un gesto adelantando la barbilla en dirección a algo por encima del hombro de Bucky. Al volverse para mirar, éste vio un botellero que cubría una pared entera, desde el suelo hasta el techo, y cada uno de sus huecos estaba ocupado.

  
Bucky se volvió hacia Peggy otra vez.

  
—¿En serio?

  
Ella asintió.

  
—Salvo que haya visto usted un botiquín por aquí cerca, me temo que sí.

  
Moviendo la cabeza con aire de incredulidad, Bucky se puso en pie y caminó hasta la estantería. Al primer vistazo rápido pudo comprobar que los dueños de la casa no se limitaban a almacenar la sidra que ellos mismos producían, sino que contaban con un surtido de lo más sibarita. Vinos blancos, tintos, espumosos… La mayoría eran italianos, pero también había algunos procedentes de Francia. Algunas de aquellas botellas tenían pinta de haber costado más de lo que ganaba Bucky en un año.

  
—Casi todo lo que hay aquí es vino —comentó, sin dejar de repasar la estantería con la mirada—. Si pudiéramos encontrar algo con más graduación...

  
—No se preocupe, no me voy a mover de aquí —contestó Peggy con ironía—. Usted siga buscando. Ah, y no escatime, sargento. Si me va a limpiar la herida con licor, que sea con uno bueno. Invitan los nazis.

  
Bucky rió por lo bajo, admirando la presencia de ánimo de la mujer. Continuó revisando los vinos hasta que su mirada recayó en la estantería que estaba junto al botellero. De pie en uno de sus estantes había varias botellas de cristal, delgadas y de cuello largo, de tal vez medio litro de capacidad cada una. Bucky agarró una de ellas con una exclamación de triunfo y se volvió hacia Peggy para mostrársela.

  
—Es _grappa_. Una especie de aguardiente italiano —le explicó, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado—. La probé una vez, ¿sabe? El invierno pasado. Es posible que nunca más vuelva a sentir frío después de aquel día. Créame, esto es capaz de desinfectar cualquier cosa.

  
Peggy arqueó las cejas en un gesto apreciativo, observando la botella llena de un líquido transparente.

  
—Supongo que no perdemos nada por probar —dijo.

  
Bucky descorchó la botella con pericia, la sostuvo con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda separó la tela desgarrada y ensangrentada del vestido, dejando la herida al descubierto. Cuando estuvo preparado, miró a Peggy a los ojos.

  
—¿Lista?

  
Ella apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

  
—Lista.

  
Bucky derramó la _grappa_ sobre el hombro de Peggy. En cuanto el líquido tocó la herida, la muchacha se tensó como la cuerda de un arco, ahogando un grito de dolor que se quedó en un gruñido sordo. Bucky se apresuró a restañarle la herida con el pañuelo aunque, al darse cuenta de que había más sangre en él que el hombro de Peggy, lo descartó y se puso a buscar algo que pudiera servirle en su lugar. En una de las estanterías encontró unos paños limpios de algodón y utilizó uno para hacer un vendaje improvisado.

  
La agente respiraba agitadamente y estaba pálida, pero no emitió ni una queja.

  
—¿Queda algo en la botella? —preguntó, jadeante.

  
Bucky lo comprobó: estaba más o menos por la mitad. Peggy le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se la diera, y cuando él lo hizo, le dio un largo trago. Debía de estar doliéndole horrores, pero se mantenía firme. Bucky la observó con una expresión admirada en el rostro.

  
—¿Sabe, agente Carter? —comentó—. La próxima vez que algún idiota diga delante de mí que las mujeres no están hechas para la guerra, tendré que partirle la cara.

  
Ella le miró de reojo, arqueando una majestuosa ceja.

  
—¿Y ha necesitado verse en este embrollo para llegar a esa conclusión, sargento? ¿Es que nunca ha estado en un hospital de campaña?

  
Bucky se echó a reír a carcajadas con eso, una risa espontánea e incontenible que le sacudió la tensión acumulada en los músculos y le hizo sentirse libre a pesar de su situación.

  
—Vale, fallo mío. Sí, por desgracia he estado en hospitales de campaña y tiene razón, con ver el trabajo de las enfermeras ya tendría que haber sido suficiente. Me doy por corregido.

  
—No pasa nada, sargento —le consoló ella con una débil sonrisa—. Les ocurre incluso a los más listos.

  
Bucky revisó de nuevo el vendaje, si se le podía llamar así. El pequeño punto rojo que había aparecido en la tela le hizo perder la sonrisa, aunque trató de disimular por el bien de ella.

  
—Me temo que esto le va a dejar una bonita cicatriz —le dijo.

  
—Adiós a los vestidos de tirantes —bromeó ella, con voz débil. Cerró los ojos, cansada, y a Bucky le pareció como si sonara una alarma antiaérea dentro de su cabeza.

  
—Eh, eh, agente Carter —la llamó, tomándola de la mano—. No soy un experto en medicina, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no es buena idea que se duerma. Quédese conmigo, ¿vale?

  
—Sí, creo que tiene razón —contestó ella, parpadeando—. Pero va a tener que darme conversación para mantenerme despierta, sargento.

  
—Haré lo que pueda —le prometió él—. ¿De qué quiere hablar?

  
Ella pareció pensárselo un momento y después esbozó una sonrisa en la que había más voluntad que ganas, pero al menos estaba ahí.

  
—¿Por qué no me cuenta historias de cuando usted y el capitán Rogers eran pequeños? —pidió—. Así tendré material para meterme con él cuando salgamos de aquí.

  
—Oh, bueno, eehh…. —balbuceó él, cambiando de postura para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas—. Steve probablemente me matará por esto, pero ¿qué demonios?

 

 

Steve iba a tener que matar a alguien por esto, sólo que aún no tenía claro a quién.

  
¿Cómo se les podía haber ido la cosa de las manos tan estrepitosamente? Habían ejecutado el plan a la perfección, habían ido por delante todo el tiempo. Y de pronto, en cuestión de un segundo, la situación se había dado la vuelta por algo que nadie había sido capaz de prever.

  
¿Dónde diablos había estado metido ese segundo contingente de soldados mientras ellos despachaban al primero? ¿Estaban durmiendo cuando se dio la alarma? ¿Cenando? La casa era enorme, eso seguro, pero ¿tanto como para que la mitad de la dotación alemana tardase diez o quince minutos en recorrerla?

  
En realidad, eso era lo de menos. La cuestión era que estaban allí, y ni los cómos ni los porqués iban a ayudarles a defenderse de ellos. Al menos Steve había conseguido poner a Brunner a salvo, saltando hacia ella en cuanto el oficial alemán ladró la orden de disparar y protegiéndola con su escudo. Después de eso, se la había encomendado a Dugan con la orden de que salieran pitando de allí, hacia el camión donde Sofía les estaba esperando. Los demás se encargarían de cubrir su retirada.

  
Aun contando con poco más de la mitad del equipo, Steve y los Comandos no habían tenido problemas para anular a los cinco o seis alemanes que habían aparecido en el patio. El problema eran los que venían del interior de la casa, que se habían atrincherado en la cocina y ni siquiera sabían cuántos eran.

  
Y lo peor de todo: tenían atrapados a Bucky y a Peggy.

  
A Steve le ardían los dedos por la urgencia física de aplastar las cabezas de todos aquellos malditos nazis, que amenazaban las vidas de las dos personas que más le importaban en este mundo. Pero por el momento, no podía hacer nada. Él y los suyos se habían refugiado bajo los árboles del huerto, de modo que, para acercarse a la casa, tendrían que cruzar el patio al descubierto. Y los alemanes estaban atrincherados en la cocina, con tiradores apostados en la ventana con los rifles apuntando y la puertecita roja atrancada a cal y canto, para impedir que les lanzaran una granada.

  
En algún momento de la noche, el personal doméstico y los jornaleros de la finca habían regresado, después de apagar el incendio. Se habían agolpado en el área donde terminaba el patio trasero y comenzaba el jardín, bien lejos de la línea de fuego, y observaban la conmoción con caras asustadas. A Steve le traían sin cuidado, mientras no interfiriesen. No le cabía duda de que, en caso de que empezaran a silbar las balas otra vez, saldrían todos corriendo.

  
—¡Capitán Amérrica! —gritó una voz desde el interior de la vivienda, con un fortísimo acento—. ¡Tenemos a su gente! ¡Le prropongo interrkambio!

  
Steve dirigió una mirada hacia Falsworth, que estaba a su lado. Éste negó con la cabeza.

  
—Es un farol —susurró el inglés—. Si les hubieran capturado, les habrían sacado a la puerta para que les viésemos.

  
Asintiendo, Steve volvió la vista al frente y levantó la voz.

  
—¡Si es así, demuéstremelo! —contestó—. ¡Déjeme ver a mis amigos para comprobar que están sanos y salvos, y hablaremos!

  
Durante un largo momento, el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Después volvió a oírse a la misma persona, sólo que con una dosis añadida de bravuconería.

  
—¡No tenemos que demostrarr nada! ¡Entregue a Maia Brunner o matarremos a sus kompañerros!

  
—Vale, tenías razón, están de farol—susurró Steve hacia Falsworth—. Eso significa que Bucky y Carter han conseguido eludirles de algún modo, pero ¿cómo?

  
—¿La cocina tenía alguna otra salida?

  
—¡La habitación en la que Carter se metió para cambiarse de ropa! —apuntó Morita, desde detrás del árbol de al lado—. Tiene que ser eso.

  
Steve asintió, aliviado. La garra helada que le oprimía el pecho se aflojó un poco, lo justo para permitirle respirar sin que doliera. Aún estaban a salvo. Al menos, por ahora.

 

 

—¿Qué cree que están haciendo los demás ahí fuera? —preguntó Peggy, arrastrando ligeramente las consonantes.

  
Bucky terminó de anudar el paño limpio que le acababa de poner, antes de contestarle. Aún no había conseguido detener la hemorragia y eso estaba empezando a preocuparle de verdad. Tenía que llevarla a un hospital, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

  
—Si son listos, se habrán llevado a Brunner a un lugar seguro antes que nada. La misión tiene prioridad —respondió—. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que les dirige Steve, yo no contaría con lo de ser listos. Lo más probable es que se hayan quedado merodeando por aquí para rescatarnos o alguna tontería por el estilo.

  
—Mm-hm —asintió ella—. Suena propio de ellos. Además, el hecho de que los alemanes no estén intentando echar esa puerta abajo ahora mismo me hace pensar que algo les tiene entretenidos en otra parte.

  
—Eso también.

  
Los nervios estaban empezando a hacerle mella, podía oírlo en su propia voz. Bucky se puso en pie y comenzó a recorrer la estancia, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarles a salir de allí. Quizá debería haberlo hecho desde el principio, pero qué demonios, había estado muy ocupado.

  
Lo primero que descubrió fue el uniforme militar de Carter, colgado de un gancho. Lo dobló y se lo guardó en su mochila. Cuanto menos rastro dejasen de su paso por allí, mejor.

  
Como era de esperar, casi todo lo que había dentro de la despensa era comida y vino. Aparte de algunos utensilios de cocina, productos de limpieza y paños, eso era prácticamente todo. Bucky pensó que tal vez podría fabricar algún tipo de bomba casera con la sidra y unas cuantas especias, pero nunca sería lo bastante potente como para abrir un hueco en el muro exterior y permitirles salir afuera.

  
Estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando vio el ventanuco en lo alto de la pared, casi pegado al techo.

  
No lo había visto antes porque, al ser de noche, no entraba ninguna luz del exterior a través de él. De hecho, si no se hubiera acercado lo suficiente, habría pasado por una forma oscura más entre las múltiples estanterías.

  
Ahí estaba su salvación.

  
—¡Hey, Carter! —llamó—. ¡Mire eso! ¡Hay otra salida!

  
Ella movió la cabeza hacia donde él le indicaba y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

  
—Maravilloso —respondió, con más languidez de la que a Bucky le habría gustado—. Pero, siendo sincera, no creo que en mi estado actual vaya a ser capaz de subir hasta ahí, sargento. Creo que será mejor que salga usted y vaya en busca de ayuda.

  
—¡¿Qué!? ¡No, ni hablar! —replicó él. Volvió junto a Peggy y se arrodilló a su lado, sujetándola por los brazos para reclamar su atención—. Vamos a salir los dos. No pienso dejarla aquí, sola y herida.

  
—Apenas tengo fuerzas para moverme. Lo único que haré será entorpecerle —insistió la agente.

  
—Peggy, escúcheme —rogó Bucky, poniendo tanto énfasis en sus palabras como fue capaz—. Ahora mismo, nuestros amigos están ahí fuera intentando entrar a rescatarnos, y si no lo han hecho todavía es porque _no pueden_. De modo que no hay garantías de que consiga volver a por usted si me marcho, ¿lo entiende? Esto no es negociable. O salimos los dos, o no sale ninguno.

  
Durante varios segundos de silencio, Peggy se limitó a mirarle a los ojos, demasiado asombrada para responder. Su mirada había recuperado lucidez de repente, aunque aún estaba muy lejos de su aguda chispa habitual. Exhaló un pequeño sonido de incredulidad, desviando la mirada hacia abajo y a un lado, como si tratara de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

  
—Vaya, eso es…

  
—¿Qué, qué ocurre? —preguntó Bucky.

  
Peggy levantó el rostro hacia él.

  
—No, nada —respondió—. Iba a decir una estupidez.

  
Él arqueó las cejas, sin comprender nada.

  
—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta toda la sangre que ha perdido, creo que se le pueden disculpar unas cuantas estupideces. ¿Qué iba a decir?

  
La joven hizo una especie de movimiento negativo con la cabeza, torciendo la boca en un gesto que estaba a medio camino entre una sonrisa amarga y una mueca de vergüenza.

  
—Iba a decir… —comenzó, con dificultad—… algo que a usted no se le aplica. Usted, sargento Barnes, no tiene ni un gramo de mezquindad en toda su persona.

  
Las cejas de Bucky se elevaron todavía más, si era posible. Empezó a preguntarse si la pérdida de sangre no estaba afectando a la mente de la chica, aunque ella parecía tan serena como una hora antes.

  
—Vale, ahora ya me ha picado la curiosidad. ¿De qué demonios estamos hablando?

  
Peggy agachó la cabeza, observando su propio regazo, como si le fuera imposible decir lo que tenía que decir mirándole a los ojos. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz tan baja que Bucky tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para poder oírla.

  
—Iba a decir que cualquier otra persona en su situación se sentiría tentada de dejarme aquí. Estaría plenamente justificado, nadie podría reprocharle nada. Me rescatarían después, de todas formas. Y si no llegaban a tiempo, bueno… En fin, ya sabe. Adiós a la competencia.

  
Bucky sintió que se le helaba la columna vertebral, y después una intensa oleada de calor que le subió hasta el rostro. De pronto se dio cuenta de que aún tenía las manos en la parte superior de los brazos de la joven, y la soltó como si se hubiera quemado. Su mirada danzaba de un lado para otro sin saber dónde posarse, aunque por lo visto sí sabía que por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a cruzarse con la de ella.

  
—Vaya —balbuceó, y tragó saliva con dificultad—. Así que lo sabe, ¿eh?

  
Si ella lo había adivinado, eso significaba que los demás, casi con toda seguridad, también. Tal vez incluso Phillips. Que lo supieran sus compañeros, hasta cierto punto, no le importaba, porque sabía que cualquiera de ellos se dejaría despellejar antes que hacer nada que pudiera ponerles en peligro a él o a Steve. Pero si era tan evidente, si alguien podía descubrirlo sin necesidad de pillarles in fraganti, entonces no estaban a salvo en ninguna parte.

  
—Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando se convive con los dos durante tanto tiempo —contestó ella con suavidad, confirmando sus temores. Sin embargo, Bucky no detectó amargura ni reproche en su voz, por lo que se atrevió por fin a mirarla a la cara.

  
—¿Y eso no la enfurece? —preguntó, la voz cargada de un sarcasmo amargo que, sin embargo, no iba realmente dirigido a ella—. ¿No se siente escandalizada, ni traicionada? ¿No me odia por llevar a Steve por el mal camino?

  
Peggy se encogió del hombro sano.

  
—Yo sólo sé lo que veo —dijo, con aire triste—. Lo que veo, sargento Barnes, es lo mismo que siento yo por Steve. Ni más, ni menos. Y cuando pienso en lo que siento por él, me pregunto si cambiaría algo en caso de que yo fuera un hombre, o él fuese una mujer. Siendo honesta, no estoy segura de cuál es la respuesta a esa pregunta. Así que, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?

  
Bucky no supo qué responder a eso. De todas las reacciones que habría podido esperar si alguna vez se hubiera entretenido en imaginar el hipotético caso de que Peggy les descubriera, su comprensión sería lo último que habría soñado recibir. Sintió un nuevo respeto por aquella mujer, apilándose sobre el que ya le tenía antes.

  
—Por eso decía que era una estupidez —continuó Peggy, con cierta dificultad. Su respiración se había acelerado y era más superficial—. Porque sólo un amor mezquino y egoísta le llevaría a anteponer su propia felicidad a la de Steve. Pero eso no es lo que usted siente por él, ¿verdad?

  
La mirada de Bucky se vio atraída hacia la mancha roja que había vuelto a aparecer en el nuevo vendaje. Por un momento se olvidó de la conversación que estaban manteniendo, y sólo fue capaz de maldecirse por perder el tiempo charlando cuando Peggy necesitaba atención médica urgente. Se puso en pie, secándose el sudor de las manos en los pantalones, dispuesto a dar por terminada la conversación y sacarlos a los dos de allí de una maldita vez.

  
—No, no es eso lo que siento por él —dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta de la joven—. Pero de todas formas se equivoca, Peggy.

  
Ella le siguió con la mirada, alzando el rostro y arqueando una ceja en el proceso.

  
—¿Qué quiere decir?

  
—No hago esto por Steve —contestó Bucky, tan sorprendido como ella por sus propias palabras, sobre todo porque eran verdad, y él acababa de darse cuenta—. Lo hago porque los Comandos Aulladores nunca abandonamos a uno de los nuestros. Así que mueva el culo y ayúdeme a sacarla de este agujero, ¿de acuerdo?

  
Al oírle decir eso, Peggy le dedicó la primera sonrisa genuina no dirigida a Steve que Bucky le había visto lucir. Muy a su pesar, en aquel momento le resultó tremendamente fácil comprender por qué su amigo se había enamorado de ella.

  
—En fin, sargento. Si me lo plantea así, no me deja muchas alternativas, ¿verdad?

  
—Más bien ninguna —replicó él con una sonrisa ladeada—. Espere aquí. Voy a intentar encontrar una escalera.

  
Localizó una en el rincón, junto a la bodega. Era plegable, de hierro, y pesaba como todos los demonios, tal como pudo comprobar cuando la levantó para llevarla hasta la otra pared. Bucky vació la estantería que estaba directamente bajo el ventanuco para poder apartarla con más facilidad y, una vez despejado el hueco, abrió la escalera en su lugar.

  
—Que no tenga barrotes, por favor, que no tenga barrotes —murmuraba mientras subía.

  
Por una vez, la suerte pareció sonreírles: no había barrotes, en efecto, aunque para compensar, la escalera era un par de peldaños demasiado corta. Estaba pensada para alcanzar los estantes más altos de las repisas, no el techo. De pie sobre el último escalón, Bucky tuvo que levantar los brazos por encima de sus hombros para tratar de abrir el cierre de la ventana.

  
Como no podía ser de otra manera, el pestillo estaba atascado por falta de uso.

  
Bucky soltó una maldición, sin importarle que Peggy le oyera. Aún tenía las emociones a flor de piel, más una desesperación que crecía con cada minuto que permanecían allí encerrados mientras la joven se desangraba. Su frustración estaba empezando a convertirse en rabia.

  
Ninguna maldita ventana iba a retrasarle ni un solo segundo más.

  
Bucky sacó su pistola del cinto y golpeó el cristal con la culata hasta que lo hizo añicos.

 

 

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Steve, volviendo la cabeza en la dirección de la que había procedido el sonido.

  
—¿Qué ha sido qué? —le respondió Morita.

  
—He oído romperse un cristal.

  
—Yo también lo he oído —confirmó Jones—. Venía de allí.

  
Señaló hacia el ala oeste de la casa, a la derecha de donde estaban apostados.

  
—Si nosotros lo hemos oído, seguramente los alemanes también —murmuró Steve, pensativo. Volvió la mirada hacia la puerta roja que tenían enfrente, soltando despacio el aire por la nariz con aire preocupado. Al final, apretó los labios como quien ha tomado una decisión y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

  
—Falsworth, quédate aquí. Si los alemanes vuelven a hablar, dales largas. Los demás, conmigo.

  
Echó a correr por entre los árboles del huerto en la dirección de la que había venido el sonido.

 

 

—Vamos, arriba, chica dura.

  
Tras asegurarse de que había quitado del marco hasta el último trozo de cristal, Bucky había regresado junto a Peggy para ayudarla a levantarse. La mujer hizo un valiente esfuerzo por colaborar, pero estaba demasiado débil para sostenerse sobre sus propias piernas, y tuvo que acabar apoyando casi todo su peso en Bucky. Éste se pasó el brazo sano de Carter por encima de los hombros y la rodeó por la cintura, prácticamente cargando con ella.

  
Cubrir la escasa distancia que les separaba de la escalera fue un proceso lento y penoso. Subir por ella, una hazaña. Cuando la joven llegó al último peldaño, Bucky comprendió que hacerla salir por aquel agujero iba a resultar casi imposible.

  
Pero que le colgaran si iba a rendirse ahora.

  
—Sólo un último esfuerzo, Carter —la animó.

  
Entrelazó los dedos para ofrecerle las manos como estribo, mientras ella trataba de mantenerse en pie con una mano apoyada en el travesaño de la escalera y la otra en el hombro de Bucky.

  
—Oh, no… —susurró la muchacha, con angustia. Casi un sollozo.

  
Al levantar la mirada para comprobar qué ocurría, lo vio: dos pares de relucientes botas negras, recortadas a contraluz en el hueco de la ventana. Esperándoles.  
No tuvo tiempo de sentir cómo el estómago se le caía a los pies. Se oyó un sonoro “cling-clong” y los dos pares de botas, junto con el resto de los dos soldados alemanes que las calzaban, se desplomaron en el suelo ante su vista.

  
Lo siguiente que vieron fue el rostro preocupado de Steve asomando por el ventanuco, y Bucky pensó que podría echarse a llorar allí mismo de pura felicidad.  
Tal vez lo habría hecho de no ser porque, en aquel preciso momento, Peggy decidió que ya no era imprescindible que siguiera aguantando, y se desmayó.

 

 

Los hospitales de campaña no solían disponer de muchas habitaciones privadas, pero tratándose de la agente Peggy Carter, hicieron el esfuerzo de encontrarle una.

  
No habría sido decoroso poner a una mujer en medio de una sala común llena de hombres, después de todo.

  
Bucky abrió la puerta después de dar un par de suaves toques con los nudillos, mientras trataba de equilibrar en la otra mano las dos tazas de café que traía. En fin, llamar café a aquel brebaje tal vez era demasiado generoso, pero estaba caliente y tenía cafeína, cosa que tanto a él como a Steve les vendría bien en aquel momento.

  
Su amigo estaba sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama en la que dormía la joven, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Después de dos transfusiones de sangre—para las que todos los Comandos se habían ofrecido voluntarios, aunque al final sólo Gabe Jones resultó ser compatible—y unas cuantas horas en el quirófano, la agente por fin había salido de peligro y sus compañeros habían vuelto a respirar con normalidad.

  
—Toma —susurró Bucky, ofreciéndole a Steve una de las dos tazas. Éste la aceptó con un gesto de agradecimiento—. ¿Cómo sigue?

  
—Está descansando. Ahora mismo es lo que más necesita.

  
—Anda, mira, igual que tú.

  
Steve le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, aunque acompañada de una sonrisa afectuosa.

  
—No habrás venido a decirme que me vaya a dormir, ¿verdad, Buck? Porque ya sabes que no te voy a hacer caso —replicó, también en voz baja.

  
—He venido para ver cómo está Carter y para ofrecerme a relevarte durante un rato —contestó Bucky, sin perder su aplomo—. No has dormido nada en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

  
—Tú tampoco.

  
—Ya, bueno, qué quieres que te diga. Todavía tengo la adrenalina dándome vueltas por el cuerpo, después de esa misión tan movidita.

  
No había otro lugar donde sentarse en la diminuta habitación, de modo que Bucky se recostó contra la pared y dio un sorbo a su taza de lo que fuera aquello que les servían en la cafetería.

  
—¿Te refieres a la misma en la que he estado yo? —puntualizó Steve con retintín.

  
—Salvo por la parte en que tú no te quedaste atrapado en un sótano con la salida bloqueada por un puñado de nazis, sí, ésa precisamente.

  
—¿En serio vas a usar ese argumento para convencerme de que estás más despierto que yo?

  
Bucky le miró con fingida inocencia.

  
—¿Funciona?

  
Steve sacudió la cabeza despacio y cambió de postura en el sillón, inquieto.

  
—Ni hablar —contestó—. Ya te has pasado la noche cuidando de Peggy, mamá gallina. No tienes que cuidarme también a mí.

  
—Siempre he cuidado de ti, niñato. No pretendas hacerme dejar el hábito sólo porque has echado algo de músculo.

  
Si Steve iba a replicar algo, se lo impidió la repentina oleada de emoción que asomó a su rostro, dejándole desarmado. Con un suspiro, dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita de noche y alargó una mano temblorosa hacia Bucky, quien a su vez soltó su taza en el suelo y permitió que le atrajera hasta un abrazo desesperado. Steve le estrujó contra sí con tanta fuerza que empezó a costarle respirar, pero no protestó.

  
—He pasado tanto miedo esta noche… —se lamentó Steve, sus palabras amortiguadas al tener el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Bucky—. Si os hubiera ocurrido algo, a cualquiera de los dos, yo…

  
—Lo sé —susurró Bucky con ternura, acariciándole la espalda con movimientos lentos y reconfortantes—. Pero ya pasó todo, Steve. Ya pasó todo.

  
Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, sin decir nada, sólo abrazándose; empapándose de la presencia del otro, del hecho de saber que los dos estaban bien. Los tres, en este caso, aunque Peggy no pudiera participar físicamente en el abrazo. Ambos sabían que, en cualquier otro sentido, sí que estaba ahí.

  
Steve levantó el rostro hacia Bucky, mirándole desde abajo como solía hacer antes de la guerra, antes de convertirse en Capitán América, antes de que todo cambiara. O mejor dicho, casi todo. Tal vez la relación de estatura entre los dos fuera diferente, pero las cosas que de verdad importaban, como el hecho de que Steve llevara el corazón en la mirada, seguían igual.

  
—Gracias por mantenerla con vida.

  
—Eso no es mérito mío —respondió Bucky. Volvió la vista hacia el rostro dormido de Peggy, pálido pero tranquilo, y sonrió—. Carter es una luchadora, ya lo sabes.

  
—Lo sé. Pero gracias de todos modos.

  
Bucky soltó un bufido.

  
—No hice nada especial—murmuró, quizás con algo de tristeza—. Ojalá hubiera podido sacarnos de allí mucho antes.

  
Era la misma historia de siempre: podría haber hecho más, podría haber sido más rápido, más listo, más decidido. Podría haber salvado a alguien más. No había un solo soldado en toda su unidad que no hubiera pronunciado esas palabras alguna vez, y por eso Steve sabía que nada de lo que dijera iba a servirle de consuelo a su amigo. En vez de eso, tironeó de él hasta hacer que se sentara sobre su rodilla y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, ofreciéndole con su contacto y su calor la seguridad que no podía darle de otro modo.

  
Sin soltarse del abrazo, Bucky echó otro vistazo a la agente Carter, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente y ni siquiera se había movido.

  
—Es una gran chica —murmuró—. Espero que sepas estar a la altura, Rogers.

  
—No sé si existe algún hombre en el mundo que pueda estar a la altura de Peggy, Buck.

  
Bucky se apartó un poco para poder mirarle a la cara, y después se inclinó para besarle en los labios. Lo hizo a conciencia, con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para explorar su boca y utilizar todos los trucos que sabía que a Steve le volvían loco. Le besó como quien tiene algo que demostrar, como si quisiera grabar un mensaje en su cerebro a base de calor y de deseo. Cuando calculó que ya le había hecho olvidarse hasta del apellido de soltera de su madre, se separó de él y le miró a los ojos, asegurándose de que tenía toda su atención.

  
—Si existe alguno—susurró, con voz ronca—, ése eres tú, Rogers. No te quepa ninguna duda.

  
—Ah…eh…Vaya —carraspeó para recuperar la voz, aunque no pudo evitar que le temblara un poco—. Tengo que reconocerlo, Buck. Planteas unos argumentos muy convincentes.

 

FIN


End file.
